User blog:SweetDumpling/Rant on ObjectMaster
Note: I'll refer to OM as a girl cuz when she first entered the wiki she said she was female. Her gender is kind of a mystery tbh. Her personality She has a really weird personality. One day she's a normal person who likes to talk about BFDI stuff and the next day she's a drama queen. At first, I found her as a person who wanted to have friends and fun. I found it ok, but it kinda annoyed me that her show was always on the popular blog posts. Until the OM drama sparked... The fact that she left and came back over and over made me start to dislike her. She looked SO attention-hungry. When she returned, she #dumped her friends #asked for forgiveness #said she changed, but it was just a lie! She started to repeat it in loop. She left and returned one day later, people started to bash her, but it was all her fault. She, saying that people were "harassing" her, left and CAME BACK AGAIN. People started to feel sorry and say that it was their fault. It was not. She acted like a jerk, she could apologize, but instead she caused an almost never-ending drama. Happier & Bendy When she dumped all her friends, she said she only kept her relationships with Happier and Bendy. People disagreed, because she treated her friends like objects! Like they didn't have value! Bendy forgave her easily, but OM stared to ignore her, annoying Bendy. Well, if you care a lot for a friend, why not trying to give them the attention they deserve? On the other hand, Happier didn't forgive. OM started to spam their talk wall, LITERALLY begging for forgiveness. They accepted, but OM messed it up. She started to attract their attention. WRONG. It just makes things worse! If they don't want to interact with you anymore, don't force them. Easy. Accept your mistakes, think what you did, try to really change, prove that you're actually a new person. Victimizing She keeps saying that she changed, that she won't be mean again, but that's pointless. We can't see it, you're the same for us. I've seen that she always tries to look like the victim, like if she never did nothing wrong. And that's a lie. She says that the other wikians have the fault of her multiple departures, but half of that fault is hers. She made mistakes, people started to criticize her, she left multiple times. You left for a reason, right? There's no point to try to be innocent when you're not. Her rudeness She's so pushy, always wants to take the lead, forces others to be on her side. She said to Tiger Lily Cookie (respectable user btw) that nobody won't miss them if they left because they're a huge jerk. TLC was just saying the truth about OM, nothing less, nothing more. OM can't handle criticism, she's so "nice" so she doesn't deserve it. She must learn about the things she made, she must really change and clean up her image. She was rude to almost every active user here. But she's still the victim! She did nothing morally bad! It's all our fault! smh Category:Blog posts